The present invention is generally directed to improved toner compositions and imaging processes thereof. More specifically, the present invention is directed to toners comprised of a resin, a colorant, and a mixture of two or more waxes, such as alkylene components, such as polyethylene wax and polypropylene wax, which are uniformly distributed in the bulk and on the surface of the toner particles, and wherein the surface of the toner is preferentially enriched in one wax, such as polyethylene wax, relative to the bulk wax content of the other wax, and to processes for the preparation thereof. The toners and development processes of the present invention, in embodiments, provide development donor rolls that are free, or substantially free of filming, fuser rolls free of, or substantially free of offset, an absence or minimization of deletions due to vinyl offset, image smear values, for example, at or below about 1.0, and more specifically from about 0.1 to about 1.0 in a reference scale, for example, after about 20 passes through high speed check processing equipment, such as the Xerox Corporation Model 9700 and no, or minimal degradation in MICR recognition rate during those 20 passes.
In other embodiments, the present invention is directed to imaging and printing processes with magnetic toner compositions, including magnetic, single component, and two component, developer compositions particularly useful for generating documents such as personal checks which are subsequently processed in reader/sorters. In one embodiment of the present invention there are provided processes for generating documents, such as checks, including for example dividend checks, turn around documents such as invoice statements like those submitted to customers by American Express and VISA, corporate checks, highway tickets, rebate checks, other documents with magnetic codes thereon, such as identification badges, and the like, with no, or minimal toner and image smearing.
The aforementioned and other advantages are achievable with the resin particle compositions and processes of the present invention. The toners and processes of the present invention are useful in many applications including printing, for example, electrophotographic, ionographic or magnetographic devices, such as in xerographic printers and copiers, especially MICR (magnetic ink character recognition) and related processes, including digital systems.